La mujer más buscada de Inglaterra
by Nea Poulain
Summary: Ginny Weasley murió un cinco de enero y dejó a Luna como la más buscada, el último bastión de la resistencia, la última esperanza del mundo mágico. Adrian Pucey era sólo un recaudados de impuestos el día que se encontró a Luna.
1. Fugitiva

_Este fic participa en el I Fest de la Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black_

PROMPT#51 —En el que Luna es la mujer más buscada de Inglaterra y Adrian está harto de no luchar

* * *

 **Capítulo I: Fugitiva**

* * *

Ginny Weasley, quien hasta entonces había sido la mujer más buscada de toda Gran Bretaña, murió en Londres un cinco de enero. Las órdenes eran capturarla viva o muerta y los aurores llevaron su cadáver al atrio del Ministerio de Magia para que todo el mundo admirara como la líder del Ejército de Dumbledore había muerto. Adrian no se atrevió a acercarse mucho al cadáver. La exposición a la que sometieron el cuerpo le parecía algo grotesco ―pan y circo, como decían― pero igual no dijo nada. Se le daba bien eso. Agachar la cabeza y no decir nada. Podría decir que era su mejor habilidad porque llevaba casi cinco años en el ministerio y nadie lo había molestado en todo ese tiempo. Cosas de tener un apellido como el suyo, una familia como la suya. Una herencia como la suya.

El seis de enero sepultaron a Ginny Weasley en una fosa común. No era normal que mataran a una mujer. Casi siempre se las quedaban los de arriba como prisioneras o esclavas, según el caso. Pero Ginny Weasley tenía que morir. Tenían que enterrar sus ideales para siempre, mostrarle a la población que su heroína era mortal. Adrian no estuvo allí para ver como la fosa común se llenaba de flores mucho más valiente que él.

Él estaba en Dublín, haciendo su trabajo. Se le daba bien lo que hacía. Recaudar los impuestos que el Ministerio había implementado. Llegaba a las casas y tocaba. A veces no le abrían. A veces sí. Él sólo tenía que recibir los impuestos estipulados y largarse. Se le daba bien no mirar la miseria que dejaba atrás y las caras tristes de la gente. Siempre se le había dado bien.

Las calles de Dublín estaban nevadas y el frío era insoportable. De tres casas, lo recibieron en dos. Los segundos le recordaron a su madre, a su abuela y el resto de su ascendencia. Le dio igual. No eran los primeros que lo hacían y no serían los últimos. Llevaba la bolsa llena de galeones y eso era todo lo que importaba.

«Recauda los impuestos, agacha la cabeza y cállate».

La nieve le caía casi en la cara. Estaba cansado aunque no sabía por qué. El frío se le colaba en los huesos. Dublín estaba solo. Había poca gente en la calle, sólo unos cuantos niños a los que sus madres habían abrigado para que pudieran salir a lanzarse bolas de nieve. No le gustaba aquella ciudad. Aquel lugar ni siquiera pertenecía a la Gran Bretaña de los _muggles_. Sólo a los magos, que llevaban siglos controlándola y seguirían haciéndolo.

―¡Ay! ―Una voz de mujer, aguda infantil―. ¡Auch!

Adrian enarcó una ceja y de detuvo. No se veía nada desde donde estaba. Pero había oído el quejido justo al lado de él.

―¿Quién está allí?

Otro quejido de dolor. La misma voz de mujer, aguda, como si fuera de una niña.

―¿Hay alguien allí? ―volvió a intentar.

Y entonces la capa se cayó y Adrian pudo ver a la mujer que estaba escondido bajo ella y la herida que tenía en el brazo. Había dejado algo atrás al desaparecerse. La mujer volteó a verlo, sin sorprenderse casi de que estuviera allí y sólo pronunció una palabra.

―Ayuda.

Después se desmayó.

No había nadie más en la calle. Todas las personas habían elegido refugiarse en sus casas de la nieve. Adrian, sin poder contener la curiosidad, se acercó. Era imposible no reconocer aquel rostro, aquellos cabellos rubios, los ojos grandes que le habían perdido ayuda sin saber si en realidad iba a ayudarla. Luna Lovegood. Después de Ginny Weasley, la mujer más buscada de toda Inglaterra. Y ahora que Weasley estaba muerta, Adrian supuso que le quedaba bien el título. Era la última líder que le quedaba a la resistencia.

Weasley y Longbottom habían muerto.

Acercó su mano hasta la joven, cuyo cuerpo descansaba sobre la nieve y la retiró en un momento. Podría entregarla. Recibir una medalla por sus servicios al país. Volverse famoso. No mirar atrás cuando la mataran o la metieron en una celda en Azkaban. Podría.

Sin embargo, extendió la mano, aferró a Lovegood y se desapareció con ella.

Todo lo que estaba pasando estaba mal.

* * *

Despertó cuando Adrian se había encargado de vendarle el brazo. Recuperó el aliento y en cuando abrió los ojos se incorporó en la cama, alerta. Se encontró con Adrian parado en la puerta, cargando una bandeja con una jarra y una taza de té.

―Te hice té ―fue lo único que Adrian atinó a decir―. Para cuando despertaras.

―Ya desperté.

Su voz aun parecía la de una niña. Probablemente tendría más de veinticinco años y su voz todavía sonaba como la de una niña. Tenía en cabello rubio revuelto, sin recoger y llevaba los aretes más extraños que Adrian había visto nunca. No se había fijado en todo eso cuando la había llevado hasta allí.

―Aquí estás a salvo ―aseguró él.

―No se está a salvo en ningún lado ―respondió ella, desviando la mirada, fijándola en la pared. Su voz aun sonaba infantil, pero mucho menos dulce que la primera vez―. Nunca.

―A nadie se le ocurriría buscarte en la casa de un empleado del ministerio ―dijo Adrian. Se había quedado parado en la puerta, como un idiota, con la bandeja en la mano―. A nadie… ―repitió.

Se acercó. Puso la bandeja en la mesilla de noche y jaló una silla que estaba frente a un pequeño escritorio pegado contra la pared. Se sentó allí.

―Así que sabes quién soy.

«Como si fuera una sorpresa», pensó Adrian. No lo dijo.

―Todo el país sabe quién eres. ―Levantó la tetera―. ¿Té?

Ella asintió y él lo sirvió.

―Gracias ―dijo y agarró la taza con las das manos. Le dio un sorbo y luego volvió a dejarla en la bandeja―. Por no entregarme.

―Claro.

―Yo no sé quién eres ―repuso ella, después de un momento―. Aunque tú sí sepas quien soy.

Adrian extendió su mano.

―Adrian Pucey ―se presentó.

Ella la estrechó, pero su mano se sintió débil y su apretón, aún más. Como si estuviera muy cansada. Sonrió un poco, apenas curveando las comisuras de los labios y su sonrisa también pareció un poco cansada.

―Mucho gusto, Adrian Pucey.

Ella no preguntó si podría quedarse allí y él no respondió a la pregunta que ella no hizo. Los dos sabían exactamente la respuesta.


	2. Despedidas

_Este fic participa en el I Fest de la Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black_

PROMPT#51 —En el que Luna es la mujer más buscada de Inglaterra y Adrian está harto de no luchar

* * *

 **Capítulo II: Despedidas**

* * *

Después de una semana, se despertó al sentir un olor extraño que venía de la cocina. Enarcó una ceja mientras se ponía alto para cubrirse el torso y se dirigía hasta su cocina. Casi nunca la usaba para cosas que no fueran té. No sabía cocinar muchas cosas y no pasaba demasiado tiempo en casa. Pero aquel día había un olor terrible, como si hubieran intentado cocinar ojos de rana con tarántulas. Se encontró a Luna en la cocina.

―Luna…

―Ah. Eres tú ―dijo ella, con su voz tranquila, medio soñadora―. Estaba haciendo el desayuno pero… ―Miró la olla que estaba usando―. Creo que…

―No importa ―Adrian se acercó―. ¿Qué estabas intentando hacer?

―Es una vieja receta de mi padre. Ancas de rana en…

―No importa ―la interrumpió Adrian, preguntándose en que estaba pensando Luna―. Conseguiré algo mejor en las Tres Escobas.

―Hace mucho que no voy allí ―musitó Luna―. Desde…

―¿Desde qué empezó la guerra? ―preguntó Adrian―. Madame Rosmerta se esfuerza por mantenerlo vivo pero... ya sabes… no la dejan en paz.

Luna sonrió un poco, al menos ante la noticia involuntaria de que Madame Rosmerta seguía viva. Apagó el fuego y quitó la olla. No había manera de que lo que había hecho se volviera algo comestible.

―¿Puedes ir hoy a Cabeza de Puerco? ―preguntó.

Adrian volvió a enarcar una ceja.

―Por favor ―insistió Luna.

―La comida no se parece nada a la de las Tres Escobas, no creo que sea el mejor desayuno del…

―Adrian, no es para eso. Necesito que le digas algo al tabernero. Por favor.

Había esperado casi dos semanas para pedir ese favor. Adrian podía verlo. No le gustaba la idea de arriesgarse en vano, pero tampoco la de estar allí sentado sin hacer nada. No le gustaba nada. Pero arriesgarse… aunque, era sólo un mensaje. ¿Qué era sólo un mensaje?

―Está bien ―accedió finalmente.

―Dile al tabernero que estoy viva ―pidió Luna―. Alguien tiene que saberlo. No quedan muchos…

Por supuesto que no quedaban muchos. Todos los héroes de la guerra estaban muertos. Sólo quedaba Luna. Potter había muerto el tres de mayo. Sus amigos habían ido después. Quedaba una resistencia penosa, pero la gente seguía creyendo en ellos, escondiéndolos, ayudándolos.

―Está bien ―dijo Adrian―. Traeré algo de desayuno.

―Pídele sus croquetas especiales ―aconsejó Luna―; si tiene, son lo mejor de su menú.

Adrian sonrió. La dejó en la cocina con su sopa fallida mientras se ponía una capa para salir. Más tarde tendría que ir a trabajar y fingir que todo estaba bien. Pero nunca lo estaba. Estaba cansado de no hacer nada.

Aunque esconder a Luna ya era «algo».

* * *

Ella nunca le había preguntado qué hacía o a qué se dedicaba. Había visto la túnica del ministerio y su cara cansada y no había dicho absolutamente nada acerca de eso. Pero aquel día, mientras cenaban, estaba más escondida dentro de sí misma que de costumbre. Apenas si lo miraba.

―Adrian… ―dijo, finalmente, alzando un poco la cabeza―. Tú sabes donde la enterraron, ¿no?

Adrian suspiró. Temía esa pregunta.

―Ginny Weasley ―fue lo que dijo, esperando que ella confirmara si estaba en lo correcto. Luna asintió―. Una fosa común.

―Pero sabes en donde, ¿no? ―insistió ella. Así que quería un lugar en específico y probablemente esa era una de las cosas que se sentía con el deber de responder.

―Hay un lugar ―respondió, finalmente. No añadió nada más, esperando que ella o dejara el tema o siguiera insistiendo. Y preferiría mil veces que acabara con el tema.

―¿Un lugar?

―Sí. La gente ha estado dejando flores todo el tiempo ―dijo Adrian―. Están furiosos, pero no pueden hacer nada. ¿Encarcelar a la gente por poner flores? Primero tendrían que admitir que la enterraron allí.

En algún punto de lo que estaba diciendo, Luna había dejado de prestarle atención. Tenía la mirada fija en el plato y sus ojos estaban húmedos.

―Ey, Luna, lo siento.

Extendió su mano hasta tocarla.

―No importa… ―Ella levantó la otra mano, la que no había agarrado Adrian y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso.

―No te conozco mucho…

―Dos semanas ―dijo Luna―. Son suficientes para conocer a alguien. Aun no me has traicionado. No creo que lo hagas

―¿Te han traicionado? ―preguntó Adrian.

―Una vez, hace mucho ―Luna seguía con la mirada fija en su plato. No dijo nada más―. Adrian, ¿puedes llevarme? Quiero ver su tumba.

―No es… ―«una tumba», iba a completar. Pero no dijo nada más―. Es peligroso. No me gustaría que nada te pasara. No creo que nadie se recupere si te pierden también a…

―Adrian ―interrumpió ella. Por primera vez su voz sonó firme―. Tengo que despedirme.

Adrian asintió.

―Sólo odiaría perderte. Apareciste cuando estaba buscando una excusa para dejar de ser sólo un conformista ―respondió él―. Y la encontré.

―Así que soy eso, tu excusa.

Ella le apretó la mano que le había agarrado. Se sentía cálida.


	3. ¿Confías en mí?

_Este fic participa en el I Fest de la Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black_

PROMPT#51 —En el que Luna es la mujer más buscada de Inglaterra y Adrian está harto de no luchar

* * *

 **Capítulo III: ¿Confías en mí?**

* * *

Los días pasaban, uno tras otro, y sin querer, Adrian descubrió que Luna era muchas cosas, además de una heroína para la resistencia. Para empezar, aseguraba que su cara estaba llena de torsopolos y que había que sacarlos. Le dijo que probablemente era eso lo que no lo dejaba pensar bien. También hablaba de criaturas mágicas y de que le hubiera gustado ser zoóloga mágica si no hubiera guerra ―pero la guerra lo había apresurado todo, lo había adelantado todo y le había cortado sus planes― o, en su defecto, pintora.

Decía que no sabía pintar muy bien, pero que no le importaba en realidad. Se podía aprender, como todo.

También le contaba de un cuerno de snornack que su padre había comprado que había resultado no ser un cuerno real, sino algún tipo de mercancía clase C, extremadamente peligrosa. Adrian también empezaba a sospechar que le contaba todo eso para no contarle otras cosas. No sabía por todo por lo que había pasado, pero un día, mientras se cambiaba, pudo verle algunas cicatrices en la espalda.

Marcas de guerra.

―Adrian ―interrumpió Luna. Él estaba sentado en el único sillón decente de toda la casa, intentando concentrarse en el periódico sin lograrlo―. ¿Tienes trabajo hoy?

Adrian negó con la cabeza. Había cobrado todos los impuestos que debía, así que el fin de semana era completamente para él. No tenía muchos planes y no podía llevar a Luna a ninguna parte. Probablemente, si no hubiera guerra y ella no fuera la mujer más buscada de Inglaterra, la invitaría a las Tres Escobas por una cerveza de mantequilla y una buena tarta de calabaza (uno de los mejores platillos de Madame Rosmerta), pero había guerra y ella era la mujer más buscada de Inglaterra.

―Pensé que… ―empezó Luna, sentándose a su lado―, podrías llevarme. A su tumba. ¿Por favor? ―pidió.

Adrian había estado retrasando aquel momento. Sabía que acabaría pasando y no podría evitar que Luna siguiera insistiendo (al fin y al cabo, una parte de ella estaba de luto).

―Luna…

―Ya sé que es peligroso ―repuso ella―. No me importa.

―Pero si te atraparan, ¿qué? ―repuso Adrian―. ¿Sabes lo que le hacen a las mujeres? Porque yo… yo lo he visto ―le costaba trabajo admitirlo porque siempre lo había hecho sentir incómodo el trato que recibían las prisioneras (y sabía que no era el único) pero no se atrevía a decir nada, cual cobarde que era―. Luna, si te hicieran…

―Adrian, si me atrapan, me matarán como a Ginny ―interrumpió Luna―. Pero no me van a atrapar. Estoy segura.

―¿Qué tanto? No soy un mago infalible, tú no eres la bruja perfecta…

―Adrian, le pedí a los nargles que me cuidaran, así que lo harán. Y sé cuidarme sola, también ―dijo Luna―. Tengo que decir adiós. Pronto. Por favor.

Adrian torció un poco la boda, pero no dijo nada más. Si Luna lo miraba así era imposible decir que no.

―Está bien. Esta noche. No quiero arriesgarme a que nos vean de día.

Quizá Luna no se daba cuenta en parte de la magnitud de lo que le estaba pidiendo. Porque en parte, también le estaba pidiendo que, si los descubrían, se convirtiera en un fugitivo con ella. O quizá lo sabía y sabía que Adrian acabaría aceptando de todas maneras.

Porque estaba cansado y quería hacer algo. Aunque fuera un cobarde. Quería sentir que hacía algo.

―Gracias. ―Luna le sonrió y había en su sonrisa una inocencia que no había en el resto de ella.

* * *

Atrás de una iglesia con un cementerio pequeño había una fosa común. Los muggles no se explicaban la cantidad de flores que aparecían diariamente sobre ella, pero se imaginaban que se trataba de alguna clase de secta o costumbre extraña. En realidad, magos y brujas acudían allí a dejar flores porque Ginny Weasley descansaba allí. Sus captores le habían negado su derecho a tener una tumba con una lápida que sus familiares pudieran visitar.

Adrian llevó allí a Luna, cubierta con una capucha, aquella noche. Sabía que había vigilancia cada cierto tiempo, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo estaban divididos los turnos, así que tenían que apresurarse.

―Ginny fue de las mejores cosas que le pasó a la resistencia, Adrian ―dijo Luna, cuando llegaron―; fue la primera persona que me trató amablemente en Hogwarts.

―Lo siento ―dijo Adrian.

―Ya no importa. Las dos sabíamos que si nos atrapaban, íbamos a morir. Lo habíamos aceptado.

Luna suspiró.

―Eso no lo hace más fácil ―le dijo Adrian.

―No, lo sé ―repuso ella, dejando un pequeño ramo de nomeolvides sobre la tierra recién removida―. ¿Y tú? ¿Has perdido a alguien? No te lo he preguntado.

Adrian se encogió de hombros, prefería no hablar de ello. En vez de eso, le pasó el brazo por los hombros a Luna, intentando darle apoyo. «Luna Lovegood», pensó, «eres maravillosa».

―¡EY, USTEDES! ―El grito los sorprendió a ambos―. ¡Fuera de aquí!

Al principio, Adrian creyó que solo era el guardián muggle del cementerio y jaló a Luna para que se fueran de allí cuanto antes, pero entonces vio a la figura levantar su varita.

―Luna ―murmuró―, quédate detrás de mí.

―Más vale que tengan una excelente explicación para estar aquí ―musitó la figura, acercándose hasta donde estaban―. No queremos rebeldes aquí.

―¡Corre! ―Adrian jaló a Luna cuando vio al guardia bajar un poco la varita, descuidado. Sin embargo, en un momento, la capucha de Luna cayó, dejando ver su largo y plateado cabello y el hombre volvió a alzar la varita.

―¡LOVEGOOD! ―gritó―. ¡Tengo a Lovegood!

En un momento estaba rodeados.

―Nos atraparon ―musitó Adrian.

Luna lo tomó de la mano.

―¡Bajen la varita ahora! ―gritó una de las figuras que los habían rodeado.

―Adrian ―dijo Luna―, ¿confías en mí?

―¿Qué?

―Adrian… ―lo apresuró ella.

―¡Repito, bajen sus varitas! ―volvió a gritar alguien.

―Luna, quizá no sea el momento pero… ―Adrian se acercó a ella. La besó. Esa era su forma de decirle que confiaba en ella, que iría con ella hasta el fin del mundo porque ella se lo pidiera. Sintió la respiración de Luna cortarse y la sintió tomar su mano.

Había algo en ella, algo que vibraba y se movía, como un chivatoscopio.

―¡BAJEN SUS VARITAS, AHORA!

Entonces, Adrian sintió un tirón en su estómago y comprendió. Era un traslador. Luna le había pedido que se convirtiera en un forajido por ella y él había aceptado.

Con un beso.

* * *

 **Sinceramente no sé que decir, esta historia ya es rara de por sí, no sé. No quería meterme demasiado en la crueldad porque el prompt mencionaba bastante violencia a las mujeres y ese es un tema que me hace sentir incómoda a niveles insospechados (aunque lo he escrito), pero sí que lo dejó ver, sobre todo en el miedo de Adrian.**

 **Espero que de quien sea que sea este prompt, le haya gustado.**

* * *

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _A 19 de mayo de 2016_


End file.
